<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Devildom Soulmates by WinterRomance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332411">Devildom Soulmates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterRomance/pseuds/WinterRomance'>WinterRomance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterRomance/pseuds/WinterRomance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're the soulmate to one of the seven deadly sins. Who is it and how will your life change because of it? This follows the game's storyline, with additional scenes, fluff, and smut! </p><p>(Note: This is my first published fanfiction, so please be kind with your critiques. My updating schedule will probably be random because of college coursework and I have to focus on my own stories, as I am a creative writing major.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome to the Devildom (Prologue)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flashes of a polished floor fill my vision as my eyes blink open and close. There’s a throbbing headache at the center of my hairline; a burning itch in the corner of my eyes from the crust that has built up. A heavy, comforting weight is laying across my shoulders. Willow must have put a blanket over me when I fell asleep. Too bad she left me on the kitchen floor again.</p><p>A man’s deep voice echoes in the room and reverberates in my brain.</p><p>“Welcome to the Devildom, Solomon.” Devildom? Solomon? Oh god, not again. I thought my friends were done playing Dungeons and Dragons. Why the hell would they start a new game now of all times? I know I can’t be the only one with a hangover. Or maybe they are still drunk. That seemed more likely.</p><p>Ugh. I guess I’ll just lie here until someone makes me coffee.</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to be here Lord Diavolo.”</p><p>A high pitch voice cuts in. “Awww, I missed you so much Sol-o-mon.” They emphasize each syllable of the name with a higher lilt than the rest of their sentence.</p><p>I bet Jared is Solomon. He’s into all types of sorcery and shit.</p><p>“Asmodeus, get off the exchange student,” another man’s voice growls.</p><p>“But Lucifer, I haven’t seen him since our rendezvous two months ago!” My lips twitch into a smile at ‘rendezvous.’ Ellie must be playing Asmodeus. She’s a huge flirt and we all know she’s been lusting after Jared for weeks. It’d be just like her to use a game to hide her intentions.</p><p>Hmmm, so who the hell is Lucifer? Usually it would be just me, Willow, Jared, and Ellie at our house parties. Maybe they invited the mailman in again? Or possibly the landlord. Hell, they better have dragged him in and named him Lucifer; that would be fucking hilarious. He was a bitch most of the time anyways since he never filed my complaints against the upstairs neighbors when they threw trash out their balcony and hit my car.</p><p>Man, fuck that guy.</p><p>A cacophony of voices suddenly fills the room and the headache I’d forgotten about pounds in retaliation. There’s no way in hell there’s so many people in my tiny ass apartment.</p><p>“Enough!” shouts the growly voice. All the other voices fall silent for a second, then there’s small chuckling. “Lord Diavolo, please do not encourage them.” The chuckling stops. “Solomon, I assume you are well aware of your responsibilities as an exchange student from the Human Realm. Asmodeus will be your guardian as you already have a pact with him, although I highly don’t you will have a need for him.” The high pitched voice makes an abashed sound, but another growl cuts him off. “You will be in Purgatory Hall for the remainder of the year. Simeon and Luke will escort you over there. They’re waiting outside the room.”</p><p>There’s shuffling and steps coming closer to my body. And then a whoosh of air as someone steps over me.</p><p>“You better make me some coffee asshole,” I mutter. The steps pause at my words.</p><p>“Lord Diavolo, I believe the other exchange student has woken up.”</p><p>“Ah, thank you Solomon!”</p><p>“You’re welcome.” The steps resume moving away until they are replaced with the sound of a door opening and closing.</p><p>I softly sigh and rub my right cheek against the cold tiles; a loud rustling sound fills my ears as my hair slides against my head with each rub. Because of that, I missed what I assumed to be the door opening and closing again with Jared (“Solomon”) coming back with my coffee. Except, his steps are heavier and with more of a clicking sound as if he traded his sneakers for tap shoes. Eh, maybe he changed into a new costume to get more into his character.</p><p>“Miss (Y/N).” It was the same deep voice from earlier. “Please stand up, I’d like to introduce myself.”</p><p>With a groan, I wiggle my body around. I really didn’t want to be roped into this.</p><p>“Miss (Y/N).”</p><p>I huff and lift up my head to rest on my hand, “Uggggh, dude I seriously don’t want to play right now.” My eyes rise quickly to glare into theirs, only to widen as my body freezes in shock.</p><p>Their golden eyes look kind as the stranger states, “Welcome to the Devildom, (Y/N).”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lucifer (Chp.1): Command</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's a strange magnetism between you and the commanding vice president and right-hand man, who's known as Lucifer.<br/>This follows the first part of Lesson 1 of the game, where you are introduced to a few of the brothers and start learning about your future year in the Devildom!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I forgot to mention this in the prologue, but the brothers won't realize who is their soulmate until they touch them in their demon form. That means some brothers will realize sooner than others. </p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My heart thuds in my chest.</p><p>One beat.</p><p>The man with the golden eyes reaches out a tan hand.</p><p>Two beats.</p><p>His red suit crinkles as he leans forward towards my crouched body.</p><p>Three—</p><p>I shoot up and away from the stranger. As I straighten my body to stand properly, a trenchcoat slips and thuds onto the ground. I look down at it as I take two more steps backwards to create more space between me and the man. It’s black with a dark grey interior and a fur finish near the neck.</p><p>“Oh pardon me, feeling a bit shocked are we?”</p><p>I breathe in sharply and raise my head. My eyes are immediately assaulted again with red. Deep red hair matched with a vibrant red suit; the few splashes of black and white don’t subside the color’s intensity. A memory spreads out in my mind’s eye of Willow listing off the meanings of the color ‘red’: Power. Passion. Blood. <strong>Danger</strong>.</p><p>
  <em>Well, there’s no other way to handle this situation than act like everything is normal. Hopefully fake politeness will save my ass from this kidnapper.</em>
</p><p>Making my voice as meek as possible, but still easy to hear, I say, “Yes, I’m sorry about that. I didn’t mean to be rude. I’m just really confused as to where I am.” I lower my shoulders and place my hands on my stomach in an attempt to appear relaxed. I consider tilting my head down, but choose not to. I don’t want to give the impression I’m submissive and easily overpowered.</p><p>The stranger’s gold eyes widen in astonishment. His smile, which hasn’t left his face once, stretches until all his teeth are on display. “Outstanding. I have a feeling you might be just the sort of person we’re looking for.” I allow the man to step closer to me. He lightly brushes my shoulder with his palm and begins walking toward a balcony. Acknowledging his intentions, I follow. “I suppose I should start by introducing myself. My name is Diavolo. I am the ruler of all demons,”—my pace falters—“and all here know of me. And someday soon, I will be crowned king of the Devildom.”</p><p>“Excuse me, but I think I misheard you. What did you just say?”</p><p>Diavolo looks over his shoulder from his place at the balcony windows, “I said my name is Diavolo.”</p><p>
  <em>Was that supposed to be condescending? No way did this guy, <strong>this prince</strong> apparently, believe I meant I misheard <span class="u">his name</span>.</em>
</p><p>“No,” I force a chuckle as I continue walking, “I thought you said something about demons. Obviously, I was...mistaken.” My voice dies out as I stand by Diavolo to look out the balcony.</p><p>Hundreds of strange buildings crowd around each other. Some glow dark greens or bright reds, but they are overshadowed by a dark far away castle that vibrates with purple iridescent lights. Mountains loom in the distance, pointing up at the unusual constellations in the sky. It’s awe-striking and frightening at the same time. Looking at this magnificent scenery, a heavy feeling settles in my chest as realization overpowers logic. I’m in Hell.</p><p>Wordlessly, Diavolo understands my sudden acceptance and continues speaking. A hush reverence enters his voice as he explains where we are, “This is the Royal Academy of Diavolo...though we just call it RAD.”</p><p>I silently follow as he walks back toward the center of the room. “You’re standing inside the assembly hall, the very heart of RAD. This is where we officers of the student council hold our meetings and conduct our business. I’m the president of said council.”</p><p>Before I can scan the room I’m in, a tall dark-haired man walks up until he is standing just barely behind Diavolo’s right shoulder. It’s easy to tell from his position that he is the exact same height as Diavolo. He even has a similar suit, but instead of an intense red, he’s clad in various shades of black. A red sash is on his left shoulder and gold buttons and lines trail along his frame. My eyes float up his body to rest on his face. Stunning. He’s pale, which contrasts nicely with his attire and his black hair. Finally, I settle on his eyes; they’re dark red (<em>danger</em>, a voice whispers in glee). Despite the lack of expression on his face, my mind conjures up an image of a secretive smirk and slanted, predatory eyes.</p><p>“I will explain everything to you.” It’s the same growly voice from earlier; the one that I had wrongly assumed was my asshole of a landlord. Without the remnants of sleep clouding my conscious, I feel my body, mind, and soul light up with tiny zaps as the man speaks. When he stops, everything appears dull despite being the exact same as it was before.</p><p>Diavolo shifts and claps the man roughly on the left shoulder. The sound echoes throughout the room, but the man doesn’t flinch. His cool red eyes are slanted and calculating. <em>He’s staring at you</em>, a voice preens in my mind from somewhere deep inside me.</p><p>“(Y/N), this is Lucifer. He is a demon and the Avatar of Pride. He’s also the vice president of the student council and my right-hand man...and not just in title, I assure you. Beyond that, he’s also my most trusted friend.”</p><p>A twitch of Lucifer’s lips suggests warmth at the praise, “Flattery will get you nowhere, Diavolo.”</p><p>Suddenly this unearthly man is walking forward and my body is once again alight with electricity. I have to crane my head backwards just to keep eye contact with him as he stops a foot from me. He reaches forward and my breath lodges in my throat. My hand is wrapped gently in smooth velvet as Lucifer lifts it toward his lips. “Speaking on behalf of the entire student body at this great and storied school of ours I offer you a most heartfelt welcome, (Y/N).”</p><p>Just as Lucifer goes to kiss my knuckles, a squeal erupts from somewhere else in the room. Almost as if regaining his senses, Lucifer leans away and straightens back into a perfectly straight posture. A small feeling of disappointment flashes through me, but quickly disappears when a similar feeling crosses Lucifer’s face. And then he clears his throat and begins the formalities.</p><p>“Diavolo believes that we demons should start strengthening our relationship with both the human world and the Celestial Realm. As a first step toward this goal, we’ve decided to institute an exchange program. We’ve sent two of our students to the human world and two to the Celestial Realm. And we’re welcoming four students to our school: two from your world and two from the Celestial Realm. So, I take it you’ve probably put two and two together at this point, right? You’ve been chosen from among the people of the human world to participate in this program of ours. You are our newest exchange student. Your period of stay is one year. You will have to work on the tasks that you will receive from RAD. After one year, you will write a paper about your exchange here in the Devildom.”</p><p>My eyebrows tug down as I squint up at Lucifer. I can feel the polite expression on my face fade with each sentence.</p><p>Raising an eyebrow as if expecting the oncoming challenge, he says “Don’t glare at me like that,” as he tilts his head farther down as if to intimidate me.</p><p>Even with the warning, my attitude emerges. “You’re telling me I was taken from my home to be forced into an exchange program without any prior knowledge of me being a participant.” I step closer and push my face up toward his to show the prominent glare on my face. “Don’t you believe that’s irresponsible of a powerful demon who is supposedly ‘the right-hand man’ of the Demon King.”</p><p>The air shifts and suddenly Lucifer’s presence is even more overwhelming. He takes a half step forward, but it feels like he’s pushed his entire being against my chest. His slender body somehow overshadows and devours mine until I’m sure that Diavolo can no longer see me, despite only being a few feet away. “It’s not like I will abandon you all by yourself here in the Devildom.” His voice isn’t a growl anymore; instead, it’s a slow drawl with bites at the end of each word. Somehow, that’s scarier. “You need someone to look after you, and I think that someone should be-” And then, the pressing atmosphere disappears as his gaze becomes conflicted. “Well, I had originally intended it to be Mammon, but I believe you will be too much trouble for him to handle, let alone any of my other brothers.”</p><p>“Do you intend to be their protector, Lucifer?” Lucifer turns to Diavolo. They observe each other. I peak around Lucifer’s body to see Diavolo’s expression and it’s one of confusion as well (his smile has vanished in favor of a slightly open mouth and downturned eyebrows). They share a silent conversation and reach what I’m assuming is a compromise.</p><p>Lucifer sighs. “No, I am far too busy to be there protecting the exchange student; however, I believe officially assigning me the title as their protector will be beneficial to their physical health. Mammon will stand in for me for any other necessities they have.”</p><p>Lucifer reaches down and picks up the discarded trench coat that has remained on the floor since I woke up. He drapes it across his forearm and searches through the pockets until pulling out a cellphone. “Here, take this device. It’s called a D.D.D. It’s a lot like the cell phones of your world. This will be yours to use for as long as you’re here.” After finishing his sentences, he fiddles with the phone and then hands it to me. I glance at it quickly before slipping it into the waistband of my pants.</p><p>Diavolo claps his hands, bringing mine and Lucifer’s attention to him. “Now then...we still need to introduce our new friend to your brothers, Lucifer. And it’s probably better that you do that instead of me, wouldn’t you say?”</p><p>“Yes...As much as I dread the idea of doing so, you’re right.”</p><p>Lucifer moves to stand beside me as my attention is drawn across the room. A person (demon?) skips over from the judges’ table. They’re clad in a black suit similar to Lucifer’s and Diavolo’s, but the undershirt is green.<em> Oh they must be uniforms</em>, the information finally clicks into place. Their honey-blond hair is short on one side, but gets longer and wavier on the other. Their eyes are also a shade of light, melting gold; they’re wide and inviting and mischievous.</p><p>“Oh, come now. Really? You should be honored that you get to introduce such a sweet and charming little brother like me!” Their high-pitched voice reminds me of earlier, when I was half conscious on the floor.</p><p>
  <em>So, this is the person who I thought was Ellie; the one who was begging for someone named Solomon.</em>
</p><p>Lucifer gestures to the demon. “This one here is Asmodeus. He’s the fifth eldest. He is the Avatar of Lust.”</p><p>The demon, Asmodeus, stomps his feet in aggravation. “Wh...I can’t believe you just totally ignored what I said! And not only that, you referred to me as this one. How rude!”</p><p>“Hmph. At least he didn’t ignore you altogether. How do you think I feel?” Another brother walks up. His bright blonde hair matches with the pale bowtie around his neck. His eyes are a forest green that seems never ending.</p><p>“That one there is Satan, the fourth eldest of us. At first glance, he may seem like a responsible demon with a good head on his shoulders, but looks can be deceiving.”</p><p>At Lucifer’s words, I notice the tension in his and Satan’s shoulders. There’s a bitter hostility between them. Automatically, I shift my upper body closer to Lucifer’s.</p><p>Satan notices. A brow quirks up inquisitively as he analyzes my actions, then the small space between me and Lucifer, and finally Lucifer’s face. Whatever he was looking for, he politely ignores in favor of introducing himself, “Aha, so I’m that one, am I? Nice to meet you, (Y/N). I am Satan, the Avatar of Wrath.”</p><p>Once again refusing to acknowledge Satan, Lucifer moves on to his next brother. “Now, the one there with the very grumpy look on his face is Beelzebub. He’s the sixth oldest.” As Beelzebub moves closer to join the conversation, I see just how massive demons can get. My face meets at his chest, which is normal for my height, but what isn’t normal is that I have to crane my head all the way back like a baby bird waiting for their mother to regurgitate food into their waiting mouths! Not only that, but his body width is twice as wide as the other brothers. Just as shocking as his height and width is his face. He has neon orange hair with eyes a mixture of purple and magenta.</p><p>I try to put on a fake, polite smile again in hopes that my expression will mitigate any grumpiness that might be directed at me.</p><p>“Lucifer, I’m hungry.” Beelzebub stuffs his hands into his pockets as his shoulders lower.</p><p>“That’s too bad. Now behave yourself.”</p><p>
  <em>Ohmygodjustgivehimthefoodidon’twanttodiebecauseademonishungryforsnacks.</em>
</p><p>As if to echo my inner protest, a growl erupts from Beelzebub’s stomach. His right hand lifts and pushes against his belly. “I’m Beelzebub, the Avatar of Gluttony.”</p><p>Lucifer moves from his place beside me to stand directly in front of me, commanding my attention once more. The other three brothers appear startled at the erupt movement. “There are seven of us brothers in all, and I am the eldest. Mammon, the second oldest of us, will be here soon. My other brothers aren’t here at the moment, but...well, we can get to them later. All in good time.”</p><p>With no one left for Lucifer to introduce, Diavolo breaks into the conversation, “During your stay in the Devildom, the seven brothers will lend you their strength. To keep you safe, you are to stay with them at the House of Lamentation.”</p><p>My undivided attention breaks from Lucifer at the words ‘to keep you safe’. I shake my head in confusion as I walk toward Diavolo. A soft unsatisfied growl sends shivers up my back, which is replaced by Lucifer’s presence following me.</p><p>“Wait, what do you mean ‘keep me safe’. I thought this was supposed to be an exchange program, which I…” I gesture my hands, at a complete loss, “I don’t even know if I want to be a part of. And now you’re saying I could be in danger. That I have to be protected by not one demon, who is supposed to be your vice president and who I’d assume is very powerful to be as such,” another growl leaves Lucifer, but it’s softer and sounds more like a purr, “but I need to be protected by seven demons? I...that’s just crazy.”</p><p>Lucifer steps up so he is next to me. It would be repetitive if not for the sparks that jitter across my skin the closer he is. And he is <strong>really</strong> close this time. I expect a hand to lay across my shoulder in comfort at his next words, but he remains poise, “Most agree with Diavolo, but that doesn’t mean that there aren’t vulgar demons out there who wouldn’t harm you. If anything were to happen to you, it would be our responsibility.” He stares momentarily in my eyes and there’s a sort of magnetism that makes me want to lean up closer and tease him until I am forced to be utterly commanded by this demon.</p><p>Instead, Lucifer leans down and says in an authoritative voice, “And I won’t betray Diavolo’s expectations. So, I will do everything in my power to make sure you survive your stay down here in the Devildom."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mammon (Chp.1): Disbelief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You can't believe where you've ended up. You refuse to believe it. Will you accept these demons around you? And what's with this bronze demon with the blue eyes that makes you feel foreign emotions?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! Thank you so much for waiting for this next chapter. I can't promise that I'll update faster next time, but I appreciate all the love and support! </p>
<p>I also want to shout out a writer for this fandom. My friend, Azayshathesuccubus, does some awesome fanfiction and always has interesting ideas. I highly recommend checking them out!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a tall, tan man with golden eyes standing in front of me. He kneeled down to look into my eyes when I refused to move.</p>
<p>“Oh pardon me, feeling a bit shocked are we? Well, that’s understandable. You’ve only just arrived, after all. As a human, it will probably take a little while for you to adjust to things here in the Devildom,” the stranger said, a smile showing a glinting row of teeth.</p>
<p>Devildom? Devil..dom. <strong>DEVIL?!?</strong></p>
<p>My brain short circuits and adrenaline floods its way into my heart. An electric fear follows with goosebumps in its wake. I breathe out short, warm puffs of air into the man’s face. His eyelashes flutter and then he’s reaching out to grab my wrist.</p>
<p>I screech. The man startles for half a second and then he’s pulling me up to my feet. My chest bumps against his; the red of his suit clashes with my pure white tank top and all I can think is <em>RUN BEFORE YOUR BLOOD STAINS BOTH YOUR SHIRTS</em>. I jump away with record speed and break for the exit. There was no way in hell I was dealing with the devil while in my pajamas.</p>
<p>At least, I would have ran and made a swift exit to the nearest portal out of here if I didn’t trip over a stupid blanket that had been draped over my body while I was unconscious.</p>
<p>The gold and blue striped baby blanket had barely covered my shoulders and provided limited warmth, but it somehow still tangles around my bare feet and sends me tumbling into a nearby table. My knee twists and pops, but luckily doesn’t dislocate. However, my face isn’t so lucky. I smack my chin against the mahogany, causing my teeth to bite down painfully on my bottom lip. I land on the ground face first, the rest of my body sprawled out behind me in an awkward star shape position.</p>
<p>A growl echoes from behind me and then a deep masculine voice says solemnly, “Lucifer, I’m hungry.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Lucifer…</em>
</p>
<p>“Not now, Beelzebub.” Two sets of steps start walking toward me.</p>
<p>
  <em>Beelzebub…</em>
</p>
<p><em>Shit, was I summoned by demons instead of the other way around? Am I going to be eaten? SACRIFICED?!</em> My hands smack against the floor by my chest and I push my upper body to flip around onto my back. I kick my feet out blindly at the closest demon, but only meet air. Opening my eyes wider, I see a pair of black shoes and scoot forward to hit them.</p>
<p>Sharp nails poke through a black glove as they dig into my left ankle. The demon yanks my leg forward, dragging my body with it. Then, when my body is closer to them, they push my leg down until it smacks against the floor. Before I can get up, the demon places a polished shoe on top of my chest and applies pressure to keep me immobile.</p>
<p>“Stop moving,” the demon growls, clearly agitated. My eyes stare unfocused at the ceiling above me. Terror trickles its way from my mind into my body and suddenly I’m shaking. Cold sweat collects at the center of my neck. The black blob in the corner of my right eye shifts, but I refuse to look at the disgusting monster about to consume me. “I will explain everything to you.”</p>
<p>The demon continues on talking; their voice softening from its harsh growl into a more stern and even tone. My body, however, doesn’t relax. The bits of information the demon speaks barely process, but it's enough to make me confused.</p>
<p><em>Ummm. Are they giving me instructions on how to be sacrificed? I heard responsibilities and tasks and something about purifying my soul. What the fuck does all of this mean??!?</em> (“Maybe if you listened, you would know.”) <em>Oh shut up me.</em></p>
<p>Gathering up my confidence, I glance at the demon blob that has been shifting and gesturing this whole time. Shock briefly runs through my core as I realize how human he looks. Even his clothes look normal, if not a bit over the top. He’s pale with black hair, and a matching black uniform that is decorated with a red sash and gold buttons. Feeling braver now that I’m at least going to be eaten by a semi-attractive man, I chance a look into his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Nope, Nope, Nope. Definitely not human. Hell Nope.</em>
</p>
<p>The red eyes of the demon look away from my frozen body as the tan man from before walks up.</p>
<p>“I believe that is enough explanation for now, Lucifer. Now then...we still need to introduce our new friend to your brothers. And it’s probably better that you do that instead of me, wouldn’t you say?”</p>
<p>The red-eyed demon, Lucifer, sighs. “Yes...As much as I dread the idea of doing so, you’re right, Lord Diavolo.” I expect him to move his foot so I can sit up (and hopefully run away again), but Lucifer stays still as more sounds of steps fill the large room. Most of them stop a few feet away from my defenseless body, except for one. Their steps are light and graceful; they match the high-pitched voice that says, “Oh, come now. Really? You should be honored that you get to introduce such a sweet and charming little brother like me!”</p>
<p>Lucifer gestures to someone out of sight, “This one here is Asmodeus. He’s the fifth eldest. He is the Avatar of Lust.”</p>
<p>“Wh...I can’t believe you just totally ignored what I said! And not only that, you referred to me as this one. How rude!”</p>
<p>The voice gets closer until another figure crouches in the corner of my eyes; this time on my left. “Well, aren’t you a cutie. I can see why Diavolo picked you. Even that whole scene of you falling on your face was adorable!” The figure grasps my chin and tilts my face to look at them. “I would love to show you a demonstration of my power. Why don’t you look into my eyes, (Y/N).”</p>
<p>
  <em>Hell no, I don’t want to look at red eyes any more. They’re fucking freaky.</em>
</p>
<p>Without much of a choice as the demon was forcing my face to look at theirs, I look at them. <em>Oh</em>. This one looks even more human without the red eyes. Instead, their eyes look like caramel syrup that’s been left in the refrigerator. Cold and delicious, but too sticky to get off. Or get out of. Their honey-blond hair seems trapped in them, evident by the way they keep shaking it out of their eyes.</p>
<p>“There you go, (Y/N). How utterly perfect, now just…” The eyes flicker to my lips and turn harsh. Asmodeus’ enchanting voice turns into a shrill, “What have you done to those perky lips of yours! There’s blood all over them!” He shoots a look at Lucifer. “Lucifer, get off of her now and call Mammon. Tell him to bring some bandaids from my selfcare kit.” With no response other than a raised eyebrow, Lucifer removes his foot from my chest and pulls out a cellphone as he steps back. Diavolo takes his place beside me.</p>
<p>“Oh dear, I’m sorry (Y/N). I didn’t realize you had gotten hurt. I forgot how much weaker humans without magical powers can be” He apologizes with a sheepish look. He leans down again to help me up, and this time I let him. “During your stay in the Devildom, the seven brothers will lend you their strength. To keep you safe, from demons and apparently yourself, you are to stay with them at the House of Lamentation.”</p>
<p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p>
<p>Lucifer walks back up now and holds out the phone he’d been using. I take it hesitantly and stare at it confused. Seeing my face, he explains, “Although we will all be living together, you should still have the means to reach us at any given time. All of our phone numbers are already in there. And your D.D.D. also has a messaging app. Make sure to add all of us.” There’s a loud thudding in the distance. All of the demons sigh simultaneously. “It seems the idiot has arrived as well.”</p>
<p>As the thudding gets louder and louder, it becomes clearer that it is someone running. And probably knocking things over from the sounds of glass breaking and loud curses being screamed. Yet, I don’t feel any apprehension. Since waking up and finding out I’m surrounded by demons, I’m suddenly filled with a peace I’ve never known. I heave a large breath of relief as the doors slam open.</p>
<p>And then I’m filled with a soft-burning fire melting my insides as I gaze into the eyes of the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.</p>
<p>He’s brozen like a sun god. His white nails and hair reflect the soft lighting around us. His rings and piercings shine like twinkling stars of orange, blue, and gold shades. His blue eyes have a streak of gold at the bottom, like the sun rising over the horizon in a vibrant sky. I feel like I’m melting in this exotic sun. Like I’m on a far away beach. Brozen sand, white clouds, glittering waves, and a beautiful sky above me. Warm and content.</p>
<p>The fire escalates as if I dipped in a sauna. My eyes travel from his face down to his lean body. It’s covered in a uniform similar to the other demons, but it looks like it was thrown on haphazardly. His yellow tie is long and loose and all I want to do is tighten it around his pretty neck and drag him toward me until he’s below me and gasping for air.</p>
<p>The fire smolders out as soon as he speaks.</p>
<p>“HEY! Just who do you think you are, human? You’ve got a lotta nerve summoning the Great Mammon! Listen up, because I’m only gonna say this once. If you value your life, then you’ll hand over all of your money now! And anything else of value, too! Otherwise I’ll wipe that stupid, happy-go-lucky look right off of your face...by eatin’ you! Startin’ at your head and working my way down, until-”</p>
<p>“Mammon, shut up or I’ll punch you!” Lucifer promptly stomps over and punches Mammon.</p>
<p>“GAH, OWW! Hey, what’s the big idea?! I thought you were actually gonna give me a chance to shut up before punching me!” Mammon rubs at his arm in pain and I feel a wide smirk spread across my face. <em>For such a loud guy, he’s cute when he’s punished.</em></p>
<p>Another man walks up; he’s blonde with cold green eyes. There’s a sadistic glint to them that echo Lucifer’s; yet, it’s a different sadism than the one I felt looking at Mammon. There’s anger behind them as if they truly want to cause someone pain. This is what a demon looks like...A being fallen from heaven and transformed by sins.</p>
<p>I look around the room once more, my eyes snag on each and every single being in this room. <em>Demons. They’re all demons.</em> My eyes land once more on Mammon. <em>Even you...Would you really eat me?</em> A sadness briefly flickers through me. It’s strange and foreign. All these feelings are. <em>What is happening to me?</em></p>
<p>The angry man speaks up and tears me from my thoughts. “(Y/N), Mammon here is the Avatar of Greed. He governs and oversees all forms of it. Whenever he takes a liking to someone, they suddenly find themselves awash in money. But from what I hear, if he decides to break it off with someone, that wealth evaporates. They’re left without a Grimm to their name.”</p>
<p>Asmodeus appears beside the angry man. “And he’s also a masochist. That part’s important.” <em>Oh I like that part better.</em></p>
<p>Lucifer pushes Mammon forward until they join the circle. My body tingles pleasantly from the close proximity. “Indeed. And it just so happens I have a job for my masochist of a brother.”</p>
<p>“Y’all, stop telling lies! I ain’t asked for that punch, and I AIN’T a masochist!”</p>
<p>Lucifer turns and glares at Mammon. Mammon gulps loudly. “Mammon, you are going to be in charge of seeing to this human’s needs during the whole exchange. I expect your full cooperation.”</p>
<p>“What?!” We shout in unison.</p>
<p>“Awww, lucky you, Mammon! I’m so jealous...” Asmodeus glances at me; there’s a look of unadulterated pleasure across his face. “Although, (Y/N) seems happy with this arrangement.” A blush blooms against my cheeks, but before anyone can question what Asmo means, Mammon cuts in.</p>
<p>“All right, then why don’t YOU do it, Asmodeus?!”</p>
<p>Asmo shakes his head. “What? Hell no, too lazy.”</p>
<p>“I thought you said you were jealous of me?!”</p>
<p>“Yes, but it’s only because of the lovely aroma (Y/N) is expelling.”</p>
<p>“What the hell does that even mean?!”</p>
<p>“Oh, I mean this!” Asmo pushes me into Mammon. My head lands roughly against his chest, but doesn’t touch skin. His cologne wraps around me and I burst with overwhelming energy and happiness. I sigh heavily and stay slumped against Mammon, forgetting all about decency as I pursue this rare source of heavenly contentment.</p>
<p>“Awwww that’s not the emotion I wanted from her.” Asmo whines in the background, but it’s drowned out by Mammon’s heartbeat. I feel him shift; his clothes brush against my skin and all I want is his warmth. I lift my head reluctantly, still very tempted to bury my face in whatever bare skin there is. What I find instead is enough to ease the disappointment.</p>
<p>Mammon’s face is filled with disbelief and amazement, like he’s just found the greatest treasure in the world. Years and years of pursuit have led to this moment. His greed finally won against all odds.</p>
<p>He lifts up his hand and leaves them hanging at my lips. I wait for the light brush of his skin.</p>
<p>Lucifer’s sarcastic voice filters through, as if he knows something we don’t. “Surely you’re not going to tell me that you object to this arrangement, are you?”</p>
<p>Mammon’s eyes meet mine once again. They tell me everything I need to know.</p>
<p>Neither of us object to the arrangement.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>